Love never leaves
by Holy Trinity
Summary: Someone from Trinity's past comes back to haunt her, TN
1. And it begins

Disclaimer  
  
Neo: Ok, I and all of male Matrix resistance are owned by the WB, as the last films done and dusted we've got no where to go. So when you review please offer a small donation constituting of whatever you can offer to help us build a Matrix home. If you would like to .rent.. out a character for . *ehem*... anything you would need doing, it could be arranged. I would like to mention that "the one" 's powers come in handy for more than saving the world. So RR&D (read, review and donate)  
  
....................................  
  
I loved someone once, I know that this love I have now is meant to be the only one, well I suppose it is, I've only ever loved one in this desolate place we call the real. But I did love, in a dream, only then it felt real.  
  
As real as everything did then.  
  
His name was Matthew. I remember him so clearly peering over my shoulder trying to see what I was doing, and I remember shutting down the screen, blocking his view of what was on it. More than that,  
  
Blocking him from me.  
  
When I started asking questions about what I now know as the matrix I became immersed in my computer. I would sit there for hours ignoring Matthews pleading, it simply became whining. On and on in my ears, I did what anyone would do, I snapped. And in doing so I  
  
Snapped the final link  
  
between us. The matrix had worn away at it and however much I tried to convince my self that was what drove him away, that he was too scared to find out the truth I needed, I knew it had been me that had driven him away. Not wanting to face the truth I wiped all from my mind except finding Morpheus. The god of sleep, the master of dreams, the one who understood that  
  
This was all a dream.  
  
After I was unplugged, but before we started to monitor Neo I was sent to see the oracle, she told me then that Morpheus's quest to find the one would be my quest to find the one I'd love. But that first I had to let go of what I was holding on to. Even after all this time I still thought of him, and she could she that. I decided to take a trip back to my old apartment. I hadn't been back there since I took the red pill, I opened the door. It was unlocked and it smelled slightly different. Moving through the flat I quickly sensed someone in the bedroom. And there lying on the bed,  
  
Was Matthew.  
  
I didn't move, I simply stared at him, lying there, so peacefully, his hair was longer too. I listened to him breath, short irregular breaths, just like it he used to. A copy of what he looked like 6 years ago. Me, I knew I had changed, I no longer looked like the women he had loved. So to say my goodbye I leaned forward depositing a swift kiss to the arch of his left brow. Pulling back I saw him stir, his eyes flittered open slowly, I turned to go, a confrontation would be too difficult. But he stopped me with one word.  
  
"Carrie?"  
  
....................................  
  
Ok, this isn't my first fiction but it's different to the other one, so please tell me what you think and I'm happy with people pointing out anything that needs improving. I have 4 chapters of this done already but I'm going to pace it out. I wasn't sure what to call Trinity so I used the actress's real name. 


	2. Old places, same faces

Disclaimer  
  
Trintiy: I and all of the rest of the female Matrix crew are owned by the WB, as the last films finished we've got no place to go. So when you review please offer a small donation of whatever you can offer (hopefully more than a cookie) to help us build a 'Hot females in tight leather outfits for hire' workshop. Hiring characters for personal sessions will also be available, Persephone in particular wanted me to state that she is 'ready and able'. So please RR&D...  
  
....................................  
  
I turned around clearing my face of all expression that was lingering there, I stared at him. His face had an expression of disbelief on it, his brows scrunched together. "My god.." I shifted my face slightly taking him in, knowing that this would be the last time I could see him. "What the hell are you doing here?" I panicked inside, I could think of no plausible answer that would explain my being there. Setting my voice so it came out emotionless to match my appearance I spoke, "I simply came to see if things were how I left them"  
  
Matthew sat up leaning forward and tilting his head towards me, "It's been 6 years"  
  
"I know" "You don't just come back here after 6 years with a lame excuse, where you been?" "Places" "Don't give me that bullshit"  
  
He stared at me, I could tell he was trying to read my face, it used to be so easy, I used to let all my emotions flood to the surface, not any more. Not finding the answer he was searching for in my face he reverted again to words.  
  
"You look different" "It's been 6 years" "What's with the sunglasses?" "It's bright sometimes"  
  
He sighed and stood up, moving around me he left the room walking down the corridor to the kitchen. I paused before following him, He started to busy himself boiling water. He nodded at the seat next to the table he was working on "Take a seat" I stayed rigid, "I'm not staying, I just." Matthew glanced up "Oh, I get it, you're just going to leave like last time" "You wouldn't have understood my reasons for leaving then and you won't now... I'm just going to go" I turned to leave. Matthew slammed down his hand down on the counter top making me start "Fuck that, what makes you think I'm just gonna let you leave?" I smiled sadly "The fact that you can't stop me" "I'll find you, I promise you, I won't rest till I do"  
  
Ok, now that chapter was a little strange but it's just to explain the tension between those two. Ok now flash forward in time to the end of the matrix and the beginning of reloaded. Review please, flames welcomed. Actually I think I should set up a little flame home... 


	3. Back to Earth

Disclaimer  
  
Smith: This is just a short. announcement to all you ... humans out there. The phenomena that is known as the Matrix has ended and there is no more use for the living components that make up the story. So we're asking you. humans to help protect some of the more sophisticated characters. Mainly me and my fellow...Smiths as you.humans refer to us. So we've set up an 'Adopt a Smith' campaign. Pay enough and you can take home one of my.. Smiths. RR& ...D...  
  
....................................  
  
I woke up with a start, I'd had the same dream I'd been having for a while now. Always the same, Neo died, again and again, and this time, I couldn't save him. Just like Switch, Apoc, Tank and Dozer. And to the rest of the world he was just one more name, on a list of dead.  
  
The same dream every night, and every night I had to put my head next to Neo's chest to reassure myself with the beating of his heart. Tonight however I thought I'd go and check up on Link, he was still a bit jittery around us all, it was as though he didn't quite trust us yet, and I completely understood, back in Zion the Neb was legendary.  
  
It held both The one and Morpheus, Morpheus who was considered a legend and a lunatic. I don't know which Link believes yet, I hope though he gets over this barrier quickly, it's getting on Morpheus's nerves.  
  
Reaching the control room I almost laughed at the sight before me. Link had his head on the keyboard and was snoring with a steady rhythm. I walked over and prodded him slightly. He snapped up and mumbled, I sat next to him and smiled slightly, "I think you got a little drool on the keyboard"  
  
"Ah, drool'll do the computer good, in fact that's why I feed some to it every night"  
  
I laughed softly, "So is there anything interesting?"  
  
Link shook his head, "Oh but Morpheus told me to tell you and Neo, you'll be tailing someone tomorrow, they've been getting pretty persistent, he thinks they're ready. You'll be going to Hightail gardens - Areona"  
  
I stared at him, "That was where I used to live in the matrix"  
  
"it's an apartment right?"  
  
I nodded "well then, you'll know the person"  
  
"I doubt it, I've been out for a while now, everyone could have been replaced"  
  
....................................  
  
If I'd stopped and thought then, it would have been obvious. But ever since Neo came into my life, I'd forgotten my past as I knew all that mattered was my future.  
  
....................................  
  
Just to point out, I have no clue if Hightail Gardens - Areona even exits. I just made it up.  
  
Review please, I know this fic could use a lot of work and I could use the help. So please criticise away.  
  
Xxxxx D  
  
p.s. thanx 4 those who reviewed, sorry bout the spelling but thanks 4 the tips, update soon, love you all, please reveiw 


	4. Catch him if you can

Disclaimer  
  
Morpheus: I'd just like to let all those believers out there know. I belong to the WB, but I, and the rest of the remaining captains of Zion would like to break free from their grasp. We want to fund the one... Yes that's right I said fund not find, he. seems to want to be paid now... but that is no relevance. All we are asking of you is that you help us fulfil the prophecy and raise enough. So RR&D, and break free.  
  
..................................  
  
Moving through the same corridors I had day after day years ago caused old buried feelings to stir. What if it turned out to be someone I knew? Neo stopped at the familiar blue door after the final flight of stairs. My breath hitched in my throat. My door, he was standing in front of.. My door. Pausing before he pushed the door he turned around to look at me,  
  
"What's the matter?" "Nothing"  
  
I composed myself quickly, raising an eyebrow at him standing there, yet he still gazed at me, waiting, allowing me to release whatever I needed to say.  
  
"It's just that I know this place" "Link told me, he said you lived in this building" "It's not that, I lived here, behind that door" "It was probably sold after you, you've been away for a long time" "I know, but it's still disconcerting"  
  
Neo touched my hand, briefly offering comfort before knocking on the door. I waited, fearing what was behind the door, who was behind the door. We waited, Neo's fists slowly clenching and unclenching. My cell phone suddenly sprang to life,  
  
"Link?" "Trinity, your guy's on the run, he just jumped out the window" "What way?" "He's turning into the Madison Parking Lo. Shit!" "What, what's wrong?" "Agents, they're heading your way, break through the apartment and jump out of the third window to your left, there's a path that your guy took"  
  
I slammed the phone shut and turned to Neo, "Agents" He nodded and rammed open the door, I moved past him and led the way through the familiar surrounding, barely anything had changed since I had last come here. That had been to see Matthew. Like a shot the name echoed through my head. Matthew That's who we were freeing, his last words whispered themselves in my mind  
  
"I'll find you, I promise you, I won't rest till I do"  
  
I froze, Neo bumped into me from behind.  
  
"Trinity?"  
  
Shaking my head to get rid of the thoughts that fought for attention I realised that I could hear the slap of shoes running at an almost impossible speed. Started out of my trance I looked around quickly for our escape route. Finding the window I jumped through it crouching as I landed on something soft. Lifting my hand up I noticed that it was covered in banana peel. Shaking it off I set off into a run again reminding myself never to trust Link when he said 'soft landing' again. Neo landed on his feet slightly ahead of me. I called out to him  
  
"Neo, fly ahead, make sure you get to him before they do"  
  
Neo's face twisted as he tried to make the decision, I could see it forming in him mind as he paused.  
  
"Neo, just go, I'll be fine, I'll catch up with you later at the car"  
  
With that I turned and ran down a side street in an attempt to lead the agent of track. It worked, I could hear the pounding getting louder as he started to catch up with me.  
  
Bang  
  
The bullet whizzed past my face, bang, bang. Two more shots were fired off, as I curved long side the brick wall the fourth shot was fired, bang. I felt it ripping alongside my arm. Panting I turned and fired four or five shots. Two found their mark and the agent was on the ground. Knowing I had barely any time to escape I ran, I turned down an alleyway and realised I had no way of knowing where to go.  
  
Sliding open my cell phone I gasped down the phone.  
  
"Link, I need an exit, or give me directions to Neo"  
  
"No need, the car should be pulling up beside you"  
  
I turned and saw the black sedan, and then I saw what was making its way towards it. Discarding my cell phone I sprinted to the car and pulled the door open. Throwing myself in I slammed it behind me and sat there trying to recover my breath while the car screeched its way down the discarded road.  
  
"We clear?"  
  
Neo pulled up the car and shifted towards me,  
  
"yeah, we're clear" The relief that he was safe overwhelmed me and I realised I had been sacred that something had happened to him again. He seemed to realise and brought his hand to my cheek, reassuring me that he was there.  
  
"Your bleeding"  
  
"I'll be fine, did you find him?"  
  
Neo jerked his head to the back seat, startled I turned around, I hadn't realised there was anyone else in the car. But when I saw who was sitting there my face drained, I saw the same green eyes and sandy blonde hair as I did 6years ago. The pale lips parted to let out a question.  
  
"Carrie?"  
  
Ok folks, that chapter dragged itself out ...A LOT. I'm now going to give you a choice, do you think this fic should keep the tone or move onto something more light hearted. I'm going to more onto a general point of view next chapter. As usual Review/flame if needed. Until next time my pretties...  
  
p.s. I promise this is not a sue fic. I'm very T/N and you'll see some proof of that next chapter. 


End file.
